User talk:Pwnagemuffin/Archive 2
well done --Frosty 02:06, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :awsome thx [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:37, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::You archive it urself? [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 11:41, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::nope [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:41, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::aww darn [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 11:43, 7 October 2008 (EDT) You should check out Team HA Chainway. I made it. Its the lifesteal+Binding chains team. I could use a bigger variety of advice. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 18:12, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :I changed ur Builds on ur userpage cuz ur Healing Faith is in Other, not good. It got demoted. sry. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 20:19, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::I changed it to other before the complete pvxwiki shutdown that erased everything that i just changed :(, guess it went back to good after it got restored. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:01, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::thats probly what happened [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 18:42, 9 October 2008 (EDT) hi pwnagemuffin, i rly like the tag! cheersZomby 16:29, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Hi. I have no clue what ur talking about XXXDDDD [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:56, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::I need a sanctum cay hm run with bonus before 4:30pm chicago time. Paying your price. PM me. My char names are on userpage. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:25, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :::Nvm i got it and now i have protector/guardian of all 3 continents hurray [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:25, 21 October 2008 (EDT) paras sheild? wat is it? i want it for my para, it looks good wit primevil That Twin 12:00, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :i know right? it's teh endgame weapon in nightfall after u beat abaddon, called "forgotten shield" [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:01, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::U should list their items. I got dragon gauntlets for my dreadmask+primeval derv. He looks sweet. My xfire scrnshots. It has a scrnshot of him in the Central transfer chamber with it all on. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 14:03, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :::I need that screenshot of when i was using torment claw attack :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 14:36, 26 October 2008 (EDT) LOL ROFL LMAO Hellgate london's gonna shutdown in a few months.ROFLROFLROFL OMGWTF i frekin made like over 4 mil in that game and gotten the best marksman weapons possible and now it's gona shutdown omg :'( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 14:46, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :U shoulda played CB instead of wasting time on Hellgate...Now you face the consequences! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 12:21, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Don't be an idiot. It's not "cool" to do something stupid and odds are get a 1 week ban. -- Guild of ' 20:40, 7 November 2008 (EST) :i never said it was cool [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN ]] crabs 20:48, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::It doesn't matter. It pisses off admins and doing that results in a week ban. Delete it now and save yourself or go to Mexico for a week vacation to buy Chicklets from Latin men on the beach... And kill the time in your ban. -- Guild of ' 20:51, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::Mexico's too far away, i think ill just go play fallout 3 to pass the time [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN ]] crabs 20:51, 7 November 2008 (EST) "any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill." Rawr didn't make that silly, mizzouman did, they just stole it. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:15, 13 November 2008 (EST) :You werent supposed to tell him :< • Saint TALK 19:30, 13 November 2008(EST) hurray first ban is over [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:10, 15 November 2008 (EST) :and i got my first voltaic spear! req 10! XD [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:44, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::dam i ned one-- 22:49, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::Bought at 200k, pretty cheap compared to what it was before. Iwould buy it asap before vs farm gets nerfed [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:11, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::I ned $$$ im poor. They're gonna nerf on the next update too i bet-- 11:25, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::Ironically i got all my cash for this vspear from last month's tournament predictions (won 155 points=155k in zkeys) and 55k worth of balthazar faction in zkeys [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:30, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I try to save all my money and spend it on useful stuff. Such as party items and ToT bags. So I pretty much dont ever spend any of my money, and it sits in my bank in the form of zkeys. At the moment I have 155k gold sitting around, and 48zkeys (240k). Id spend it all in a second, but im too lazy to sit in kamadan dst 1 spamming "WTB PARTY ITEMS". So, it all just sits in my bank earning imaginary interest. I bought an ele sword the other day, only cuz it was like 2k for one. And occasionally I go bankrupt buying elite necro armor...15k per piece, plus about 40-50k worth of materials (monstrous fangs and claws, jade and amber) its pretty much as expensive as FoW armor. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:33, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Get a voltaic spear quick before farming it gets nerfed [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:47, 24 November 2008 (EST) We All Fail Together! For our Failway sync, you need to change ur items up. This set gives u 7 hits instead of 6, so they die faster, even if u dont use . Change ur weapons to have 2 sets. The spear and caster off-hand, for a 20% enchant and +5 E mods, and a 20-20 offhand. Then the second set is a +30hp sword (so u get into melee range auto if they kite or u use dash) and a +45hp (when enchanted) shield. Ur old set didnt use the +45, it used the +30. U just switch weaps before u tele in. If u REALLY wanted more HP, then u could use an extra set of armor which had only +hp runes and insignias, which u would switch to after caster ur enchants. That combo lets u have 8-9 hits instead of the normal 6. Which is an insta kill even without the poison. I dont use the extra health armor, cuz im too lazy to do all that switching, but u should definitely use the double weapon set, for the extra 50 damage with D-flesh on. Normally D-Flesh doesn't add any extra damage at all. But the extra 15hp is enough to get the extra hit. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:54, 24 November 2008 (EST) left 4 dead GET IT NOW and add me on steam (godfreyz on steam) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:20, 24 November 2008 (EST) :?...im on ur friend list for steam already [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 15:57, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::i meant any1 else that plays this game [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:01, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::l4d seems like a cheap rip off RE trying to make money off online attractions. Ned to play it though-- 18:35, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::Add me if u ever get it (on steam) :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:39, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::Hey stuck some randa ele build on my sandbox. Give me some feedback. (My Sandbox) [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 19:12, 25 November 2008 (EST) Hi A while ago you commented on one of the builds I was working on known as Team - TGD Permaway. I just thought I'd let you know that I've finished the build and tested it. I don't plan on releasing in on PVX mainstream (as usual per my builds), but, of course, you could pass it on if you want. Enjoy. Blood Red Giant 19:25, 29 November 2008 (EST) :kool :D [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:12, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::Hey godfrey, we could do this as a team. You could use Pure Crystals, and i could use my sin. Then we could farm the great destroyer for quick cash, cuz it takes much less time than the GoM runs. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:34, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::Unfortunately my monk's not far. I gota get her there first [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 11:38, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::O, comon...my useless sin has even beaten EoTN. (he hasnt beaten ANY other campaigns) [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 11:42, 1 December 2008 (EST) HOLY JESUS Check out "Gah My Name Doesn't Fi"'s echo skillz contest. I added about 1,000,000,000 builds. I just got into it and couldnt stop. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 20:30, 1 December 2008 (EST) :Lol, if u search for "Gah Echo Contest" the first thing that comes up is my contest build page! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 20:31, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::wow [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:41, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::Check out my talk page, i have a pic of me. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 20:58, 1 December 2008 (EST) i just got hands held high, by linkin park on my ipod, this song rules [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:06, 2 December 2008 (EST) :Really? i coulda given u that song ages ago. I have their album. It RoX! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 21:38, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::All songs by Linkin Park rule. It's a fact. -- wins. 22:09, 2 December 2008 (EST) lol i just found this [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:37, 3 December 2008 (EST) :Holy Fruck! Why don't you bring Hitlerchu into the bathroom? Cuz he might PIKACHU! lolololol! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 12:05, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::wow................................................. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:34, 3 December 2008 (EST) Skillz [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:38, 3 December 2008 (EST) :HAhaHAhaHA that is the lamest drift i have EVAR seen. Wut kinda nub would even get on 2 tracks to begin with? drifting on 1 is harder, cuz the wheels cant turn! Try turning (let alone drifting) without turning ur wheels! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 12:07, 3 December 2008 (EST) So I did what you (jokingly) suggested and synced with a few touchers. We won the CM match before the timer hit 33% XD. I was cracking up. They even had monks and stuff. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 18:02, 8 December 2008 (EST) :lolz, but i was serious :O [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:03, 8 December 2008 (EST) Mmm The RAREST muffin of all! It only comes out at night. Scrumptuous! [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 14:32, 9 December 2008 (EST) :O [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:08, 9 December 2008 (EST) Please Rethink your rating on Build:N/A Tribute to Doomspike; imo, your reasoning was invalid. There's no reason to sync with anyone. You can tear down gates by yourself. In the article, I simply meant get 1 or 2 other players in your group to come with you to your side. --Gah The 21:44, 9 December 2008 (EST) :i have tried it myself for hours, and with other builds (i used to love this build) but u know, when ur soloing, it's just way to easily countered by enemies so that u have to respawn and run back and rebomb, gets annoying at time. It only truly shines when u have a team of this synced in and ganking same gates to get to gunther fast. FOr all other capping purposes, you can just be a helper nuker or turret ranger 76.217.117.66 21:54, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::btw that's me [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:54, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::Ya, needs a team. Ive been teaming with Muffin. The green gate cant be knocked down solo, but with 2 it works perfectly. And when u go for gunther, the monks are always watchin, so it should be a team effort, but with 2 he sometimes kites unless u sync good. So, teamwork is essential. With 2 of us we won 6 games in a row as luxon and EVERY time, the kurz monk (only one) said WTF, all caps, nothing else...just before the game ended every time. It was hilarious. [[User:Wojo|'The']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] 12:43, 10 December 2008 (EST) Look Build:A/W Shadowy Palm Strike Whatcha think? Good? Ok? Bad? Terribad? -- 17:50, 14 December 2008 (EST) :Holy... how did your build hit Unfavored from being Great? Ouch, they removed like all the votes above a 1... -- 20:13, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::LOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ECHO RAY OF JUDGEMENT PWNS!!! BEAMED GUNTHER TO DEATH SOLO BWHAHAHHA [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:25, 14 December 2008 (EST) Look again Build:Team - Hundred Bladeway? --''' Gah is ' 17:27, 19 December 2008 (EST) Look yet again Gah:FAIL w00t! I'm starting my own set of policies! :-p --' Gah is ' 23:06, 24 December 2008 (EST) :red link? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 00:15, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::... someone deleted it. Or at least the page it redirects from. User:Gah My Name Cant Fi/Policies. --''' Gah is ' 21:02, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::I just went to a gun range and shot using a m9 pistol and a mp5 submachine gun full auto XDXDXDXDXD [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 16:26, 26 December 2008 (EST) btw Thanks for the userboxes :D [[User:Dean Harper| Dean]]( ) 19:46, 30 December 2008 (EST) :ur welcome, except i didnt give u any and i didnt have any userboxes, must have been someone elses :p [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:46, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::*character boxes* lol. Hey, how do you know what colors are in wikicode? I want to use "mesmer" purple for a background but I dont know the #... [[User:Dean Harper| Dean]]( ) 20:11, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::That's a hex color, it's universal. I just searched it up on google and copied the specific code for the colors lol [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:12, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::::Because I want to find a build that works on a Paragon besides Imbagon :D [[User:Dean Harper| Dean]]( ) 01:29, 31 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Well alotta ppl tried and they failed hard, nothing will work better on paragons than an imbagon :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:30, 31 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Stunning Strike is sexy. --'› Srs Beans ' 09:58, 31 December 2008 (EST) Osaka gifs [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:37, 1 January 2009 (EST) If You happen to be on, come to Kamadan d8 to the Dwarf cage to see some leet haxx performed by moi. Suffice it to say, I've gotten the Grentches stuck. I documented it here. --''' Gah is ' 15:13, 2 January 2009 (EST) :WTF! The grentches are starting to teleport INTO the cage.... --' Gah is ' 15:21, 2 January 2009 (EST) :: Me, on my sin, inside the cage, with an exploding Grentch outside. --' Gah is ' 16:17, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::Really, you can get on any time you want... I'll be staying on overnight. --' Gah is ' 16:33, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::d10 now. --' Gah is ' 18:42, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::lol, but i have too much stuff do to so i cant play :( [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 21:24, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::::And I have more haxx, I got the Grentches to glitch: : :They're stuck running around the cage, so easy present farming. --''' Gah is ' 22:01, 2 January 2009 (EST) mister mudkpz mclovin new gw name? Brian 21:15, 4 January 2009 (EST) :nope that's not me [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 21:29, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::my pvp char's name is lvl i i flesh golem, and I didnt delete any pve chars lately [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:29, 4 January 2009 (EST) your contest O hai, think I'm going to cause an archive with this post. Anyway... look at the picture/build. lulz. --''' Gah is ' 16:14, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Ohai team mates. plx kill MoH n i tak pixz. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:53, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::seriously....it actually kiled MoH? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 18:09, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::clearly the combo of frenzy wanding, the degen from seeping, and the pwnage from shadow fang did it. 18:10, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::u have 5 million differnt attributes... [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:35, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::::Yes, but clearly, when you have the haxx to unlock 4 professions' skills without a secondary, you don't NEED attributes. --''' Gah is ' 20:44, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::::And that picture is totally my new background. --' Gah is ''' 20:45, 9 January 2009 (EST) Tastes just like Grandma